


Just Desserts

by Quicksilverbells



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Did I mention he vibrates?, F/M, Mutant Powers, Oral, PWP, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Just a quickie with my favourite quickie!





	Just Desserts

Peter loves to tease you, and dinner time at the school was no exception. He brings a spoon of whipped cream to his lips and caresses it slowly with his tongue. He laps at it delicately, tiny kitten licks whilst looking straight in your eyes with all the innocence he can muster. You cant help but flush as you feel a familiar warmth at your core. 

His eyes hold yours so intently he doesn’t notice your hands slide under the table as you lift your skirt and plunge a finger between your warming lips. He doesn’t even notice you scoop cream off his dessert until you offer it up to his lips. He thinks he still has the upper hand so he takes you finger into his mouth and begins to suck on it to tease you further. You watch with glee as his eyes go wide once he realises what he can taste mixed with his dessert. 

You smile provocatively at him as he struggles to hide his shock and frustration. You lean over to him and whisper “you seem to be enjoying your dessert Peter, would you like some more?”

You barely have time to breathe before you find yourself back in your bedroom. He lays on the bed in front of you totally naked, his cock fully erect and straining desperate for your touch. He smiles at you and gestures towards it whist you undress. You smile back sweetly and say “Sorry Speedy, you have to finish your dessert first.” You slink over to him and straddle his face leaving him in no doubt what his next move should be. 

His tongue licks a harsh line over your slit as you spread your legs further to give him full access to your aching core. Even in this position he can’t help but tease you, kissing and nipping at your thighs as you moan above him. You run you hands through his soft silver hair and he groans beneath you. You grasp it tighter and use it to guide his agile tongue to where you need it most. He looks up at you with heat in his eyes as his tongue begins to vibrate. He laps at your clit the way he lapped at his dessert, each tiny lick pulsing through your body. He reaches his hand down to grasp his cock and you can’t help but deny him. He whimpers as you pin his hands above him. 

Your thighs clench around his face as you grind down on his vibrating tongue reminding him of the task at hand. As the vibration intensifies you release his hands and pull desperately at his hair as you ride his face with abandon. You throw your head back and scream as he takes your clit between his lips harshly his tongue pressing down dragging your orgasm from your desperate body as your release pours over his face. You collapse bonelessly next to him. He rolls into his side with a suggestive look on his face and asks “so, where did that whipped cream get to?”


End file.
